


An adopted pet

by FindMeMore



Series: An adopted pet [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeMore/pseuds/FindMeMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had had a hard six months behind him. Conquering a neighboring country was no easy job. He had gained - and lost - much on his mission to give new land to his subjects. He had gotten new soldiers - and lost some of his best ones. He had gotten a new area to rule though it brought him more work to do.</p><p>But most importantly, he had gotten Merlin.</p><p>Merlin, he discovered later, was a very skillful user of magic. Though that wasn't the reason Cedric had had him, no siree. You see, Merlin was an excellent bed slave - and very eager, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An adopted pet

Arthur couldn't keep his thoughts together. His shoulders were stiff and his neck was starting to hurt. The meeting had been going on for far too long now and the heat and wetness surrounding his cock were starting to make him need. He knew he couldn't resist the temptation for much longer.

Merlin was on his knees, naked except for a collar and a cage, underneath the council table. Arthur wasn't a cruel master - his pet had a pillow underneath him so he was saved from the cold and hard stone floor. It was no rare sight, usually the king brought his little pet everywhere with him. The slave had the King's cock in his mouth - just to keep it warm. The boy's chin must have been sore by now, as he had started his task the moment the council started. As a boring noble started to speak with a monotone, Arthur had had enough.

It started with little gestures first. Arthur caressing the slave's face, brushing his hair with his fingers, pressing his feet to the slave's beginning of an erection - which the cage prevented from forming fully. It must have been painful for the pet, being semi-hard without release. When Merlin let a moan escape, Arthur started to harden despite himself. 

"-and so we should divide the corps by need-"

"Suck." Arthur said.

"E-excuse me, my lord?" The noble asked, shocked.

"Keep going, by all means." Arthur had to keep back a moan as Merlin started to work on his cock. "I wasn't talking to you." 

Stuttering, the man complied as Arthur leaned back on his chair. Merlin was really an excellent slave. It was a shame that most of the training was done by Cedric. The slave inched closer to him, starting to bob his head. Little breathy moans escaped from the King's mouth as his slave brought on every little dirty trick he new - and he knew plenty.

Arthur was lost on the feeling of the wet suction. Merlin used a lot of tongue, the next moment deepthroating him and then giving him little kitten licks. Yes, his boy knew how to suck cock - and concluding from the erection pressing against his foot loving it.

Arthur knew others were watching - some with interest, others with jealousy. He was lost in the sensations, keeping a tight fist on Merlin's hair. He knew the boy liked it a little bit rough. Before Arthur even noticed it, he was fucking into that sweet mouth, the slave letting his jaw go lax. Moans started to escape from his mouth, unable to keep quiet. The King looked the slave in the eyes, not allowing the other to break eye contact. The slave's eyes were so blue, now starting to get a little bit wet even though the slave's gag reflexes were long gone.

With a one final thrust and a silent scream, Arthur came into his pet's mouth, the pet obediently swallowing it all. Arthur was breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow. After the pet had gotten all the milk out of him, his slave let his Master slip out of his mouth, efficiently cleaning it with his mouth and putting the cock back to the King's breeches. Arthur didn't even notice when Merlin started to hump his leg like the dog he was, though his cage efficiently prevented his pet from coming. Maybe this week Arthur could be merciful and let the poor little thing come. He had to think about it. The meeting continued on and his pet continued humping his leg, sometimes letting a whine of frustration escape his mouth. Maybe he should punish his pet, after all.

The King felt much more relaxed now. Indeed, Arthur was lucky to have such a slave.


End file.
